Garfield's Nine Lives
by Ellis97
Summary: In this third installment of my Garfield series, Garfield finds a new teddy bear to play with, Orson meets a new friend on his new farm, and Jon is still looking for love, but in all the wrong places at the worst times.
1. A Teddy Bear for Garfield

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another story featuring Garfield! Everyone's favorite lazy fat cat! As well as Odie, Jon, Lyman, Orson, Roy, Wade, and all their friends! So without further delay, TIME FOR THE SHOW!**

* * *

Our story opens today as we see Garfield walking in Jon's bedroom.

"I wonder what Jon keeps in his drawer." He thought "Perhaps an embarassing photo of him at his prom."

Garfield used his front legs to open the drawer and found something inside of Jon's drawer.

"Hello, what's this old thing?" Garfield grabbed the found item "A teddy bear. A silly old looking teddy bear. I think I'll name him 'Pooky'."

Garfield put Pooky in his mouth and walked him around the house. He went past Jon who was reading the paper.

Jon turned around and saw Garfield carrying a teddy bear in his mouth.

"I did not see that." He chanted "I did not see that."

Just then, Lyman came to Jon.

"Hey Jon." Lyman waved to Jon "What's up?"

"It was Garfield." Jon stammered "He was carrying my old teddy bear in his mouth."

"Looks like your cat has found a friend." Lyman chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess even a cat like Garfield deserves a toy to cuddle with." Jon agreed.

"So, how about some dinner?" Lyman asked Jon "I'm starving."

"Sure Lyman." Jon said "I'll go get dinner started."

About an hour later, Jon finished making dinner. He was cooking steaks out on the barbeque.

"Alright Lyman." said Jon "Time to eat."

"Bout time." said Lyman "Boy am I starving."

Garfield kept walking around with Pooky and he saw Jon eating his food.

"Jon's eating dinner Pooky." Garfield held his bear "I'll take you over there to see it."

Garfield went into the kitchen and had Pooky walk on the table near Jon.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FOOD BEAR!" He snapped.

Garfield then put Pooky right down.

Jon was shocked "I just yelled at a teddy bear."

Garfield took Pooky back to the living room. He had to find another way to get Jon's dinner.

"Okay Pooky." He sat Pooky down "I need to get Jon's steak dinner and I need your help. With your help, I'll be eating that steak in no time. All I have to do is dress up like you, scare Jon into next week, and grab that steak."

Garfield pressed his finger and out popped and claw, which he used to open Pooky's back.

"Don't worry old buddy." He took the stuffing out of Pooky "I'll sew you back up once I get the steak."

Garfield climbed into Pooky's cotton-less body and was inside his body.

"This should work like a charm." Garfield started walking to the dining room on two legs.

"Boy Jon," said Lyman "This sure is some good steak. You really outdid yourself."

"Thanks." Jon said.

"I'm going to bed now." Lyman went to his bedroom.

"Night Lyman." Jon waved to his roommate.

When Jon was about to eat his steak, something tapped him on his shoulder.

"Yes Lyman?" Jon turned around to see Pooky.

Jon gasped. Pooky had all of a sudden come to life. He was left speechless. Unknown to him, Pooky was really Garfield in disuise.

Garfield (in Pooky's body) grabbed the steak and walked off with it.

Everything was silent until.

Jon screamed at the top of his voice "AAHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as Garfield ate the steak, he restuffed Pooky and sewed him back to perfect condtion and took Pooky to bed.

"Do you know why I love Pooky?" He looked at the readers "It is said that we are given two ears and one mouth so we can hear what the other one has to hear. Pooky has two ears and no mouth. That's why I love him."

Garfield then fell asleep with his new teddy bear, Pooky by his side.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Jon was at a local therapist to discuss the recent traumatizing incident.

"Let me get this straight Mr. Arbuckle," said the therapist "You say that you saw your cat's teddy bear eat your dinner last night?"

"It had a pretty big appetite for a teddy bear, let me tell you." Jon said to the therapist.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Garfield has just found a new toy for him to play with and we've discovered his loving side. But a recent raid of dinner has just given Jon a trip to the therapist! But what about Orson? He hasn't found any friends on his new farm! Will he? Stay tuned!**


	2. A New Friend and an Alter Ego

Orson was feeling very lonely and sad. He just moved to a brand new farm. He had a lot of things bigger pigs had! His own personal mud hole, a pigpen, and lots of books to read. He had everything he ever wanted...well, almost. He couldn't find any other animals to play with. He was sad and lonely.

"Boy, it sure is awful to live on a farm all by yourself." Orson sighed "I wish I had other animals to play with."

Orson walked over to the trunk of books. He opened up the book and started to read it.

"A book about monsters." He looked at the book and started to read "It was a dark and stormy night. It was Transylvania, 1972. A peasant and his wife had been walking the village minding their own business. Secretly, there was a big, scary monster stalking them. And so, the big, ugly monster crept up on its unsuspecting prey and..."

"HI THERE!" A voice shouted from behind Orson.

"AAAHH!" Orson jumped from the flour sack he was sitting on and cowered behind it. "Get away from me monster."

But it wasn't a monster at all. It was a rooster.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the rooster "I'm not a monster."

"Prove it!" Orson still his face in the sack.

"How do I do that?" asked the rooster.

"Try not eating me." said Orson.

"I don't even like pork chops." the rooster remarked.

"I'll buy that." Orson got up from the flour sack "Hi I'm Orson."

"Hello Orson." the rooster shook Orson's hand "My name is Roy Rooster. My job around here is to wake people up."

"Well I imagine some people are pretty hard to wake." said Orson.

"Not really." Roy told Orson "They're the ones I have to stomp on."

"Nice guy." Orson rolled his eyes. "Well, it's getting late Roy, maybe we should go to sleep."

"Thanks for reminding me." Roy sighed "Mornings are when I have to wake people up."

"Where do you sleep?" Orson asked Roy.

"In a chicken coop." Roy walked over to the chicken coop "Well, I'd better get some sleep."

"So should I." Orson walked to his pen. "Night Roy."

The sun rose and both Orson and Roy were sleeping in their respective places. Inside the chicken coop, Roy's alarm clock woke up him up.

"AAAHHH!" Roy jumped right out of his bed.

The rooster got down and slammed his alarm clock.

"I hate mornings." Roy sighed "Well, better get to work."

Roy walked over to Orson's bed.

"Wake up Orson." Roy told him.

Orson yawned and woke up.

"Thanks Roy." He said "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to bed." Roy walked back to his bed and fell asleep.

"Gee," Orson thought "Roy must not like waking up people. Maybe I can find something that'll help him."

Orson ran to the farmer's house.

"Hmmm." Orson thought "Maybe the farmer has something in his house that could help."

Luckily, the farmer's window was open, so Orson could sneak inside without the farmer noticing. The farmer and his wife were discussing something in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Orson went upstairs to the attic.

"So this I what it's like in an attic." Orson looked around "Now maybe I can find something that'll help me wake up."

Orson looked through some sort of chest and couldn't find anything, then he saw something.

"An alarm clock!" He grabbed the item "This'll help me wake up and Roy can sleep better."

Orson went back to the barn to show Roy his new clock.

"Hey Roy!" Orson showed Roy his alarm clock "Check out my new alarm clock. Now, you don't have to wake me up anymore."

Roy looked at the alarm clock and smashed it onto the ground.

"What'd you do that for?" Orson shouted.

"Job security." Roy remarked.

Orson walked over to his book chest and took out a comic book.

"Wow." Orson read the comic book "This is an awesome superhero. Maybe I can be a superhero too."

Orson jumped right into a chest full of costumes and started dressing up.

He peeked out of the chest "Look out world. Here comes..."

Orson jumped right out of the chest. He was wearing a brown flight cap, a blue shirt with a big letter "P" in the middle, red and white stripped shorts, and a red cape.

"Dada dada dada!" Orson struck a pose "I am Power Pig!"

Orson ran right into a pile of corn and started eating it.

"Power Pig eats con everyday for energy so he can catch the villainous scum..." He ate all the corn.

Orson then ran to Roy and threw a cornstalk right at him. Then, he ran to his mud hole.

He jumped onto a bale of hay "Power Pig will do what he does best..."

Orson jumped off the hay and dived right onto the mud hole.

"Make a fool of himself." He sighed.

"Cause that's what Power Pigs do best." Roy laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Orson has found a new friend and his very own alter ego! But that's not the least of it, he is going to meet lots of other new friends on his new home! Stay tuned to meet Orson's future friends!**


	3. The World's Worst Kids

Our story opens today as we see Garfield watching Jon staring at his phone all day long.

"Boy Odie," Garfield looked at Jon "Jon's been waiting for a call back from Ellen all day long. Jon Arbuckle is a man of the three words; predictable, pathetic, and practically hopeless."

"Ruff." Odie barked.

Just then, Jon's phone rang.

"Oh boy!" He said "Ellen is finally calling back."

Jon picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello Ellen." He spoke into the phone "Oh, cousin Judy. Great to hear from you. You're coming into town? Sure, we'll be home cuz. Come on over. Sure, bring the kids too. Bye."

Jon hung up the phone.

"Hey Jon, who was that?" asked Lyman.

"That was my cousin Judy, Lyman." Jon told his roommate "She's gonna be staying with us for the weekend, and she's bringing her kids."

"Boy, that's great Jon." Lyman said "When are they supposed to come?"

"About in an hour." Jon said.

"What should we do to get ready?" Lyman asked Jon.

"Try hiding your valuables." Jon said "It's really no picnic. Last time they were here, they messed up the whole place in the blink of an eye."

Just then, Lyman came back with a box of valuables.

"Help me get these somewhere safe." He said.

Garfield walked right out the doggy door and lied down on the porch.

"Boy," He sighed "If there's one thing I hate more than Mondays and rasins, it's Jon's disgusting relatives. I'd better hide all my valuables away from her kids."

Garfield went to his bed and put his teddy bear in his mouth and walked to the closet.

"Don't worry Pooky." He climbed up to the top shelf of Jon's closet "You'll be safe away from those brats up here in Jon's closet."

About an hour later, Jon's cousin arrived at the door. She was with her daughter.

"Hey Judy!" Jon hugged his cousin "Great to see you!"

"Hi Jon!" Judy hugged back. "Great to be here."

Lyman came walking to the front door.

"So this your cousin, Judy." Lyman looked at Judy "Well it's great to see ya."

"Judy, this is my best buddy Lyman." Jon introduced Lyman.

"Nice to meet ya." Judy shook Lyman's hand.

"Nice to meet you missy." Lyman shook Judy's hand.

"And this must be Tammy." Jon pointed at the little girl "She's so cute."

"It smells like cat and dog in here!" She rudley said.

Meanwhile, Garfield was in his box. He could tell what was going on.

"Smells like kid in here." He sniffed the air "That can only mean that a stupid kid is here."

Meanwhile, Jon and Lyman were getting Judy and Tammy settled in. Judy was carrying a baby in here hands.

"So, this is the new baby." Jon looked at Judy's son.

"Sure." Tammy said "This here's Stevie. He's only 14 months old."

"He's as cute as a button." Lyman poked Stevie in the belly.

Stevie giggled.

"I know," Jon snapped his fingers "Why don't we introduce the girls to my cat, Garfield?"

"Sure." said Judy "I'm sure they'd love to meet him."

"Garfield!" Jon called out to his cat "Come meet Judy's kids."

Garfield went out of his bed and climbed up to the countertop, where he saw Jon, Lyman, Judy and the kids.

"Garfield," Jon showed Tammy and Stevie "I want you to meet Judy's kids, Tammy and Stevie."

"Ball! Ball!" Stevie pointed at Garfield.

"Aww how cute." Judy said "Stevie's first words."

Garfield glared at Stevie "And his last too."

Garfield decided to get away from the kids and walked to the backyard where he would be away from those kids. He found Odie in his doghouse, chewing on a stick.

"A dog in his doghouse." Garfield saw Odie "Much better than having to deal with dumb kids."

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

"You know Odie," he looked at the puppy "There's a reason I hate kids. I'll give you four guesses."

Just then, Stevie crawled to Garfield and stretched his face.

"And the first three don't count." He looked down.

Stevie giggled and crawled back into the house to meet his big sister.

"Hey Stevie!" Tammy looked down at her brother "Why don't we go play with Jon's cute little kitty?"

"Ball! Ball!" Stevie clapped.

"Let's go find that cute little kitty." Tammy sinisterly grinned. "Here kitty kitty!"

Meanwhile outside, Garfield's sensitive ears could hear them from a miles a minute.

"I'd better hide Odie." He ran back into the house "Judy's cousins are far from little angels."

Garfield ran into the living room and crawled behind a couch to hide from the kids.

"Here kitty kitty!" Tammy called out to Garfield.

Garfield lept from the couch and showed his sharp claws right at the kids.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you never to go near sharp objects?" He hissed at them.

Tammy and Stevie back away from Garfield.

"That got rid of them." Garfield walked back to his bed and lied down "Lucky me. Jon's cousin, Judy comes to visit and she brings her two yard apes, Tammy and Stevie. They're good kids...for werewolves that is."

In about an hour, Garfield woke up and walked to the kitchen. Stevie was in his high chair and sloppily eating his food. Garfield saw this and got a sneaky idea, as usual.

"I like being around babies at mealtime." He looked at the readers "They drop all kinds of tasty stuff."

Garfield grabbed the leg of the chair with his front paws and shook the entire high chair, which caused the food to fall onto the floor.

"But sometimes, they need some encouragement." He ate the table scraps.

While Garfield was eating table scraps, Jon, Judy and Lyman were watching TV on the couch with Odie lying in Lyman's lap. Just then, Tammy came stomping into the living room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Tammy shouted.

"What is it dear?" Judy groaned.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hunrgy! I'm hungry!" She screamed.

Jon, Judy, Lyman, and Odie all sighed. Garfield was too annoyed by all the screaming to even finish the table scraps.

"I have some friends who can see to it she's never heard from again." Garfield looked at Jon.

"Come on Tammy." Judy took Tammy's hand "I'll go get you one of them BK Kids Meal. Jon, can you and Lyman look after Stevie until we get back?"

"Sure Judy." said Jon.

"You can count on us." Lyman added.

As soon as Judy and Tammy left, Lyman went to take care of Stevie and Jon went to fix lunch for Garfield.

Garfield saw a green bag on the countertop and leaped right up to the bag.

"Hello, what's this?" He peeked into the bag. "AAAHHHHH!"

Garfield ran as far away from the bag as possible. He didn't like what he saw in that bag.

"Ready for lunch Garfield?" Jon saw Garfield hiding under the couch.

"I'll need to see something really good." Garfield started shaking and shivering "I think I just had an encounter with a diaper bag."

After Garfield kept trying to forget everything he saw, Judy and Tammy came back from getting Tammy's food.

"So Judy, how was your trip to BK?" Jon asked his cousin.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Judy held onto Tammy's arm.

"I'm bored." Tammy said "I wanna play!"

Tammy ran upstairs to Jon's room and started jumping on Jon's bed. Garfield saw this and headed downstairs to Jon.

Jon, Lyman and Judy were having conversation, when Garfield pulled onto Jon's leg.

"What is it Garfield?" Jon asked his cat.

Garfield ran upstairs and Jon followed him to his room.

"Tammy stop jumping on the bed." Jon sighed and left.

Tammy got off the bed and started pouting. Then, Garfield jumped on the bed as well.

"MOMMY!" Tammy shouted.

An hour later, it was time for Judy and her kids to go home. Much to Garfield's relief and joy.

"It was great seeing you Judy." Jon held Garfield "Please come again soon."

"Yeah." Garfield smiled "Let's have lunch."

Judy and the kids left to go home and Jon carried Garfield back inside.

"...millions of years from now." Garfield frowned again.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, so ends another Garfield story! But be with us for a next Garfield story coming pretty soon! Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
